


Boop

by Redstarz97



Series: Time is Relative [4]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, and it kind of fails, and like the first kiss is supposed to be special, basically Craig and Tweek have never kissed before, kenny's a little butt, they boop on the nose cause that's their system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-08 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8867206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstarz97/pseuds/Redstarz97
Summary: You knew there was a huge difference between a kiss and a boop, but you probably should've kept that to yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write something involving booping noses- especially Tweek and Craig. They've been boop buddies since forever- I just wanted to write something else a little light-

You watched as everyone in the halls stared and awed at their beloved gay couple as they made their way down the hall hand and hand. It was a cute sight and it was an everyday occurrence, it seemed that many citizens of the town were still very much invested in the two’s relationship. It almost bordered line obsession, however you couldn’t really say much about it considering you’re still going around town collecting art of them despite the game being over a long time ago.

Just like Craig and Tweek finally stopped pretending in the eighth grade and actually started dating.

It was a nice transition in your so called friend group that consisted of a mixture between Kenny and his friends along with Craig’s gang. The whole school probably counted too but you weren’t really sure if an entire town being your friend counted in the popularity ranks at school though. It probably made you seem weird now that you really thought about it.

Just as you saw the two stop in front of a classroom, you watched as they performed their daily, or hourly in this case, ritual that couples normally do. Kiss before parting ways, it sounded kind of sappy but at the same time extremely adorable. You smiled a little at the thought.

But something about it always bothered you for some odd reason.

As Craig leaned down and Tweek stood high on his tiptoes, you looked closely just as everyone seemed to awe and whistle at the transaction. Their faces barely a breath away but their arms concealed most of what was going on and-

Your eyes widened at the scene before you in shock and revelation.

“Aren’t they just so fucking cute?” Kenny sighed as he hooked an arm around your shoulder, he too with the onlookers looked on as the couple said their goodbyes and parted ways. You frowned as you tried to lean slightly away from the taller boy who reeked of cough medicine.

He didn’t even share with you, what a jerk.

“Holding hands down the hallways at school, cuddling, and kissing each other goodbye? That’s hella fucking cute, don’tcha think?”

“... They didn’t kiss.” You felt Kenny turn towards you and you quickly looked away as if ashamed of sharing that kind of information. Perhaps it was an infringement on their privacy, but the image of their ‘kiss’ begs to differ.

“Uh, dude, they literally smooched in front of the entire student body. Like, I should know cause like I know everything about everyone.” You shook your head as you stared nervously at the ground, your shoulders felt heavier with each passing second and maybe it was Kenny’s arm or maybe it was the fact that you just found out Craig and Tweek’s goodbye system.

“...It wasn’t a kiss.” You mumbled as you fumbled with your fingers, you tried to illustrate your poor explanation of the whole scene in detail. You were doing a piss poor job at it since you couldn’t even think of the word that just described what you just saw.

“Uh… like.. Uhm… not a kiss if the lips didn’t touch… or a real kiss-kiss but like uhm.. Uh….”

“Butterfly kiss?”

“Not eyes… uhm… noses.”

“An Eskimo kiss still counts as one, I’m pretty sure-”

“A boop!” You exclaimed as the word finally came to you, Kenny jumped at your outburst as some passing students gave you a look and you slapped a hand over your mouth. You quickly felt your face heat up from embarrassment as you ducked your head in shame.

You still weren’t very fond of your voice but Kenny was getting you there. Perhaps one day you’ll get used to it, but for now short sentences and answers were all you can manage.

You felt your ears become warm as you walked with a silent Kenny who’s arm was still slung across your shoulder. You kind of felt dumb now that you thought of the word, but it was honestly the only way you could describe what Craig and Tweek did just now.

It wasn’t a kiss nor rubbing their noses or anything, they literally just booped each other on the nose and parted ways. A light tap and that was it; sure, their arms always seemed to be in the way so many weren’t exactly sure what was being exchanged but in no way was that a kiss. It was a boop.

“So… they ‘booped’..?” You tried to shake Kenny’s arm off, you wanted to hide in shame now that you heard Kenny say it. “So what is a… boop?”

You wanted to cry.

“.. nevermind…” You tried to wave it off but Kenny being the Kenny he always is started to probe for more.

“No, no, no! I’m not saying it’s dumb- kind of sounds cute- but like… what makes you think it’s a boop and not an Eskimo kiss?” You glanced at Kenny from the corner of your eye and his sky blue eyes gazed into yours curiously. You felt a little warmer and a little lightheaded from the look. God, you hoped you weren’t becoming one of the many growing fangirl clubs that Kenny has.

“It’s uhm... “ Your voice seemed to become more and more like a squeak as your spoke, the blond had to lean in closer to hear your soft quiet voice. You tapped your fingers together to give a better picture than your shitty explanation. “They just… tapped each other on the nose… and I think they’ve been doing it this whole time… I don’t think… they ever kissed… or maybe they did but… they, uh, boop.”

Kenny finally leaned away and you felt a wave of relief hit you instantly, no longer were you under the ever pressuring ~~and good looking~~ Kenny McCormick.

That slow and sly grin that reminded you of a fox made you stiffen though.

“Is that so?” It sounded more like a statement than a question as he placed a hand under his chin. From experience, you knew right away the boy in orange was plotting something and you knew it was never good.

Kenny hung out with Cartman way too much.

You held your hands up and quickened your pace away from the scheming boy. “..nothing. I want nothing..”

“Wait, wait, wait! Douchebag, I would never, ever, make you a part of something without telling you first.” Kenny smoothed out as he quickly caught up to you, his easygoing smile made you a little cautious. “I was just thinking is all.”

“.. Cartman thinks too and nothing good ever comes from it.”

“Well, I’m no Eric Cartman, I actually have morals okay?” Kenny deadpanned and you had to suppress a laugh from the cute pout on him.

God, you really were becoming one of those fangirls.

“Anyway, I just wanted to chat with my favorite, Douchebag-” You punched him in the arm hard to which he just laughed and rubbed the sore spot. “But I now have to bid farewell! For I need to go enlightened people’s lives!”

Before you had a chance to stop him, he weaved through the oncoming crowd of students and lost from your sight. You pressed your lips together as a bead of sweat cascaded down your face.

_Oh no._

\--

You weren’t sure how or why Kenny specifically sought you out during the final hours of school where kids were grabbing their things from their lockers. Usually, he would spend this time catching up with his other friends while leaving you alone to your own thoughts which was something you always needed to do. Sometimes thoughts of reality and the sequences of the many webs that made up the tree was confusing and you just needed time to sort out whatever was going on in that head of yours.

But when you saw that look of mischievous appear on Kenny’s face the moment he laid eyes on you, you felt alarm bells in your head ring as you turned to walk as quickly as possible away.

Being a vigilante and being a little tall for his age gave Kenny the advantage to catch up with you in no time though and you felt cheated at this.

“How’s my favorite douchebag?” You narrowed your eyes dangerously at him to which he ignored. Maybe dying so many times made him immune to empty threats and even Cartman, the bigger boy did steal his eyes after all and has done much worse than anyone has ever done.

You frowned as he wrapped his arm around you once again, steering you into a certain direction that was no where close to the exit doors.

“So I had to craziest idea today. Like I’m talking about fucking insane, man.” the blond smiled as you stared at him with caution, ready to bolt at any moment that things would take for the worse. “You wanna hear?”

You shook your head and he continued, can he not understand what a no was?

“So I thought about what you said earlier today and wanted to see if your theory was true or not. I mean, who knows if what you really saw was actually what you saw-”

“.. that doesn’t make sense.”

“Sure it does.” He patted you good-kindheartedly before he suddenly shoved you forward, you stumbled into a body in front of you making whoever fall forward.

“So, I’m testing out your theory.”

You looked up just in time to see none other than Craig Tucker leaning far too close to a flailing Tweek Tweak and it looked as if they were almost-

_Oh, that’s a kiss right there._

“And confirming that it’s true.” Kenny said with a smug smile and you felt your body stiffen as the other two leaned away from each other. Wide twitching eyes stared right at you while icy cold blue stared at the shaking boy.

Time seemed to slow at the moment, the student body passing by the four of you as if nothing big had just happened. You kind of wish you were one of them right now.

You took a deep breath and did the only thing you could think of.

You pointed at Kenny and made a mad dash to the double doors that would bring you to the school courtyard. Pounding footsteps not too far behind you.

When you got out of the building, you wasted no time in climbing up the big tree off to the side of the courtyard and perched yourself up on a high enough branch. A small, angry twitching boy looking up at you with fury.

_“G-get your- ngh!- fucking assdownhere, Douchebag!”_ Tweek yelled as he started to shake the tree.

You shook your head rapidly as you held onto the the branch tightly.

_“Youfuckingruinedit! **Soiledit! Soiledit!** Aah!”_ He screamed and you felt the tree starting to give a little.

“I’m sorry! I won’t say boop ever again! I’ll stop!” You begged as he shook the tree harder, you almost slipped but held on tightly. Luckily, the shaking finally stopped when the blue calming giant made his way to his boyfriend and you watched in awe as he tamed the angry blond.

Craig wrapped his arms around Tweek and brought him close to his body, he began to stroke the twitching boy’s head in a soothing manner while giving him occasional pecks on his cheek. It was cute and the most PDA of the couple you ever saw- minus the booping of course.

Your eyes were glued to the scene as Craig stood there with an angry twitching Tweek for however long before the shaking slowly died down and the smaller boy slowly relaxing his shoulders. You watched as they exchanged a few hush words to each other before the both turned simultaneously to you at which you stiffened at. You hoped they weren’t thinking of teaming up on you or anything, you really don’t want to fight South Park High’s power couple. You’d be enemy number one to everyone then.

You blinked when they flipped you off in sync and walked away.

Oh….kay.

You still didn’t want to come down even after the two have long left you, afraid that the moment you stepped down you’d be ambushed or something. Tweek was unpredictable and with Craig they were a fucking wild card, you didn’t know if they were waiting for you in the bushes or what. You weren’t taking any chances.

“Dude, I can’t fucking believe you ran up a tree.” You groaned when you saw a laughing Kenny strode under the branch you were perched on. You glared down at him as you tried to secure your footing back onto the tree so that you could climb down.

“That was fucking hilarious.”

You grunted with frustration as you couldn’t get a good grip onto the tree.

“I mean, like, who would’ve thought that Tweek Tweak would chase your ass all the way here-”

You rolled your eyes as you made another attempt to gain your footing only for you to completely slip off of the branch.

“!!”

“And like- Fuck!”

You landed on a hard body with strong arms wrapped around you as the force of your fall brought both of you to the snowy ground. You both landed with a thump and your faces mere inches away from each other. Wide sky blues gazed into your surprised amber ones.

There was a beat of silence between you to before you felt a hand being placed behind your head and you were quickly brought down closer to the others face.

You felt a soft bump at the tip of your nose.

“Boop.” Kenny grinned as your face heated up and you quickly moved your head to his shoulder in attempts to hide your ever growing blush.

Kenny was a fucking asshole, you concluded as his light laughter filled the empty air.


End file.
